narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
Echo ot Seireitou Thats a tough one. You see there is alot of factors to consider; Seireitou is by the book, stronger than Echo, because he has more jutsu and has lived longer. However those aren't the only factors. So I'll list the factors below and put who I think is better and you can decide for yourself; * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Echo * Speed: Echo * Smarts: Tie * Defense: Seireitou * Reflexes: Echo * Chakra: Seireitou There is another thing. Seireitou cares about family and friends, however Echo has no such emotions. Even though Seireitou can suppress to some degree, those emotions, eventually he will break and Echo won't. In the end I can't determine who would win without seeing a fight. Ten Tailed Fox 05:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ok First off, congratulations ^-^ Second, if you two were to fight now I think Seireitou would win but would be mortally injured. Echo is no pushover. Ten Tailed Fox 05:40, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru and Seireitou Here; * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Hikaru * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Hikaru * Defense: Hikaru * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: Hikaru Ten Tailed Fox 06:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ryun and Seireitou * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: tie * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Ryun * Defense: Ryun * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: tie Ten Tailed Fox 07:45, 25 December 2008 (UTC) kanji Where the hell are you getting the kanji for Seireitou. More importantly, why aren't you getting kanji for haizo and Minkai? Oh, and I gots SC3!!!!! I alreay gots ideas for minkai!!!!!! well, the, um..... *cough cough quotes cough* anyway...... shut up. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) my opinion I have no idea what is happening, but I feel left out so here: Minkai and Seireitou: * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou by alot * Physical Strength: Minkai (You gotta have some damn strong arms to weild a 70 pound bade with one arm!) * Speed: Seireitou * Smarts: Seireiou (Minkai has lost SO many brain cells from drinking!) * Defense: Minkai * Reflexes: Seireitou * Chakra: eh, tieish, maybe Seireitou has a little more. *More of an Alchahollic: MINKAI BY ALOT!!!!!! NOBODY CAN OUTDRINK MINKAI-SAMA!!!!!! Haizo and Seireitou: * Jutsu Knowledge: Seireitou * Physical Strength: Seireitou * Speed: Haizo * Smarts: Seireitou * Defense: Haizo * Reflexes: Haizo * Chakra: Tieish, Seireitou has a little more OMG Sir, write down any number on this check and I will pay it for that rock. ~Minkai Yes, I did that to piss you of. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) answer wow, my brother got that(I will not say his name, you know it) Also, Haizo has lots o' speed, and less power, and I thought it was the other way around for Seireitou. I stand by Haizo being faster, also, wouldn't they be very very close in eveything to eachother 'cause of the delta Omega training? --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) also, you watin' or readin any dragon drive???????????????????????? -Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) what what page on Seireitou? send me a link. also, I will get working on the decendant thing. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) okay Here is what I will be doing for the next hour or so: ~forms for Haizo and Minkai ~1000 year decendants also, about Seireitou's forms, they are not bisexal at all, they are just TRANSEXUAL!!!!!!!!!!!! You queer!!!!!! Seriously, though, I have nothing against it. I will end up giving haizo and minkai female forms anyway. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) oh you suck. You totaly set the holy forms up for Haizo to.. oh you suck. Yeah I can see you laughing at Haizo with his girl form and his pope form with the huge hat. You suck. nd Minkai will be disguised as a rock, a beer can, and a bottle of rum. You suck. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) yes i'm here. looking for good picturesfor other forms. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 05:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too. Ten Tailed Fox 06:47, 26 December 2008 (UTC) We Only Just Started... Cut him some slack... geez... <_< --Mewshuji 02:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) does it matter? When you think about it, does it matter who wins the fight? Is there a prize? Recognition? Anything? Just wondering, but who would you prefer to win in this case? Cold hard steel 22:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey When the matches end? -The Dark Ninja hmm... Well, Scarr is the representative of the Guardians, I can't have him lose in the first round either, it might cause people who are normally condescending to believe that if he is a captain, then how strong are the people higher than him? It may seem like I'm more concerned about face, but it's more a matter of underestimation. You of all people should know what that's like, right? Cold hard steel 23:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Oh. Hey I read your article a bunch of times, but what age is Sereitou at the begining of Part 1 (of Naruto series) -The Dark Ninja stopit! You're not helping with my situation with dark ninja! I bet you're just doing it to annoy me... Cold hard steel 23:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ug Pope Haizo was a half-joke, I will make some kind of holy figure, though. I ran out of time, so I could not get to minkai or finish Haizo's forms. Also, I am so ANGRY!! It has been a WEEK since I have been to karate. AND THEY WERE CLOSED TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was SO ANGRY that I had to go to the mall and spend 40 dollars n dragon drive volumes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I AM STILL MAD CAUSE I ONLY GOT VOLUMES 6 7 8 9 11!!!!!!!!!! I AM STILL MISSING VOLUMES 2 3 4 5 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____ ******* MINKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew it I knew it, your atr goes to fast. You have told me about many people who get their belts and then quit. In our art, tht person would not have tested. In our karate, the requirements are as follows for achieving black belt: *knowing the material. *being mature enough to test. *having learned that violence is not the first resort, that we should find peace whenever possible, but defend ourselfs and others when needed. from what I have heard from you, your requirements: ~be good at some of the stuff, just what you are being tested on. ~don't be an absolute ass. be a damn good fighter also, you test earlier than us. you go from 2 dan to 3 dan in a year, whuile it takes 2-4 years to go from 2 to 3 in ours. Then again, we learn kendo. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) yes you have proven yourself, but you cannot say the same for most people at your karate. When meant getting out of situations, I meant peacefully by words. I have gotten people out of fights by talking to them and the people they were going to fight. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) fight What I REALLY wanted to see was a battle between the three creation blade weilders, but It won't work. But yeah, I am up for your fight. Note; Minkai must lose control of his body (alseep, unconious, etc.) to go Nightmare, and usally, one becomes nightmare for long periods of time, but against Kyuubi no Yoko, it is a different story. Plus, hollow seireitou vs. Nightmare would not be good, considering nobody could return them to normal. I dunno how you plan on doing this, but I am up for it. most likeley written by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) intro that intro you just showed ten-tailed, was it the "true" code geass one? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It's sweet! Ten Tailed Fox 00:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) How How do you use signatures like that?The dark ninja 01:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) How How do you use signatures like that?The dark ninja 01:44, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Oh. Submit what? A story about my fanon character? --The dark ninja 02:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) okay... stop now. You need to stop posting on our fight. We're waiting for the input of the designated judge. Cold hard steel 03:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine. I get in that mood too sometimes. I don't know what's up with Indo, he jumps in and jumps out every now and then, so we should just wait. Cold hard steel 13:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Just enter a fanon character? Alright then, I'll enter Indo Huiyo. uuuuhh? I'm confused. Who won the fight? Cold hard steel 17:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should ask Indo who won. Can I delete your post because I think he meant that to be the end. I'll ask him. Cold hard steel 18:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Cold hard steel 18:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC)